In-vivo sensing devices, such as for example ingestible in-vivo imaging capsules, may include an autonomous power source such as, for example, a battery whose power may last for a limited period of time in use. To conserve power, it may be preferable to turn on the in-vivo sensing device only a short time before the device is ingested or swallowed. Typically, the battery and all other components of the in-vivo sensing device may be sealed in the in-vivo sensing device during manufacturing to ensure, for example, durability and water-tightness of the in-vivo device. Such a sensing device may not accommodate a manual or externally accessible switch or mechanism for operating the device after it is sealed. Quality control standards may still require that each in-vivo sensing device be tested prior to its use/ingestion, where the testing may require that the device be activated and deactivated possibly several times prior to an in-vivo operation.
Different types of activation switches of in vivo sensing devices are known. Magnetic switches similar to the switch described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,226 to Meron et al. may be used. However, when an external magnet creates a magnetic field near the device after activation, the device may be accidentally switched off. For example, during magnetic maneuvering of the in vivo device by an external magnetic field, an activation method of the in vivo device which is not interfered with by the external magnet may be required.
Temperature switches are also known, for example as described in US Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0045792, which discloses activating a capsule based on, for example, a change in temperature at the time of introduction into the inside of the body of a subject from the outside of the body of the subject, thereby preventing actuation of the capsule apparatus outside the body of the subject. However, such temperature switches may accidentally be actuated outside of the body, for example during storage or transportation periods, in cases of high environmental temperatures such as 38-40° Celsius, which are not uncommon in extensive regions of the globe.
In-vivo imaging devices may include RF switches to activate the device prior to use. RF switches, for example as disclosed in US Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0129602, may require an activating unit to create an electromagnetic (EM) signal which may activate and/or deactivate the RF switch.
In vivo imaging procedure activation methods may include light correction, identification of a specified mark, white balance calibration, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,226 to Meron et al.
In some cases, for example in hospitals or clinics, several patients may undergo in vivo procedures at the same time, thus multiple in vivo devices may be operating during the same time period. A single recording device may receive data sent from more than one in vivo device. In case of two-way communication between the in vivo device and a data recorder or a controller, a single in vivo device may receive control data from more than one controller. For example, US Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0255635 discloses associating a specific in vivo sensing device to images received in a data recorder.
It would be beneficial to provide a system and procedures for testing the potential quality of images captured by in vivo imaging devices prior to the ingestion thereof, because light reflections, which may be caused by imprecise optical system alignment or by roughness of an optical window, and artifacts that may be caused by scratches and other defects that may obstruct portions of captured scenes, may degrade the quality of captured images.